Wandering Hokage
by Namikaze-blood
Summary: My response to Perfect Lionheart's challenge. After Naruto is banished Tsunade doesn't leave before she can surprise the council.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the anime or manga series Naruto.

My response to Perfect Lionheart's Challenge (Posted on his profile).

* * *

Legend:

"Human Talking"

"_Human talking through comm. unit"_

'_Human Thinking.'_

"Jutsu being used"

-Change of Location-

Chapter One:

Tsunade Senju stood in front of Konohagakure General Hospital waiting for any injured to be returned from the 'Sasuke-retrieval' mission. Since no Jonnin or Chuunin were available at the time for this mission she had told Shikamaru Nara to select four powerful gennin to complete this mission. When three hours had past since the mission started the blonde hokage became worried and sent out four teams of medical-nin to help the injured to the hospital. Tsunade just hoped that she had not sent any of those gennin to their deaths,

Snapped out of her thoughts, Tsunade heard her comm. Unit come alive. _"Tsunade-sama we are bringing Chouji Akimichi in. By the looks of things already he has taken the Akimichi clan's Red Food pill."_

Cursing mentally she responded _"Hurry Yaru I need to see him immediately. Medical Squad BETA prepare the operation rooms and get me Shikaku Nara." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Konohagakure no Sato forest-

Kakashi jumped from tree-to-tree hastily with Sasuke in his arms. Behind the Sliver haired jounin his Shadow Clone carried Naruto Uzumaki with Pakkun by the Shadow Clone's side.

"Kakashi, if we do not get to a hospital soon either one of these kids could die." Pakkun called urgently.

"I know Pakkun," Kakashi responded cryptically drawing the chakra from his nin-dog, "That is why I need every drop of Chakra I can spare."  
"What are you doing?!" Pakkun howled painfully.

"I don't need you anymore Pakkun so I am taking you're chakra away from you." Kakashi stated bluntly, Pakkun's eyes widening in shock and horror, before leaping ahead leaving the dying dog behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Operating room #2-

'_It's all here. The medications are very well researched, the facts and ingredients perfect. This is excellent.'_ Tsunade thought before turning to a nearby Med-nin. "I am going to need more deer antler!" The blonde hokage ordered.

"Yes, Lady-Tsunade right away." The brown haired med-nin responded, handing the Godaime Hokage the required ingredient. Soon the 'Slug-Princess' began mixing and preparing the medication to keep Chouji alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Kiba's hospital room-

"Hana how is Akamaru?" Kiba asked cautiously turning his bandaged head to look at his sister.

"No long walks for at least a month…that is for sure." Hana Inuzuka answered.

"Can you do anything for him sis?" Kiba questioned.

"I'm a vet Kiba not a magician. These wounds will heal in time so relax, his life is not in any danger," The brown haired Inuzuka responded seeing Kiba convulse in pain, "And no long walks for you either Kiba."

"Hehhe. I get it alright Hana?" Kiba chuckled as Akamaru whimpered in his sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Operating Room #5-

Before eight medical-nin stood an extremely complex seal resembling a shuriken, one medic-nin at each corner. In the middle of the seal lay Neji Hyuga with seals running down his chest to the hole in his left shoulder.  
"We've been at it for almost three hours now. Its you're turn." A chakra-exhausted medic-nin ordered.

"Okay." The medic-nin behind responded, taking the old-medic-nin's place.

"We are using the boy's own hair as a conductor, so focus on that! Try to accelerate the growth rate of the injured cells!" Shizune advised.

"Right!" The medic-nin replied.

"As for Chakra-control just think of threading a needle!" Shizune recommended.

"I've got it Shizune-san." The medic-nin responded beginning his part of the procedure, new skin covering Neji's chest wound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Waiting area-

As Shikamaru waited to hear Chouji's condition he twiddled his fingers. The blond sand-nin, Temari, looked at him and called out "Its no use driving yourself crazy, don't you remember you're psychological training? With every mission comes sacrifice."

If stares could burn people to ashes the nurses would see a blonde ash-pile lying where Temari sat now. "I do but training and reality are two different things. I thought I knew about missions, I thought I knew what it meant to be a shinobi, and now after this mission-my first as a squad leader- only one thing is clear. I am not cut out to be a shinobi." Shikamaru responded.

"Honestly all you men with such fragile egos." Temari scoffed.

"This mission, I thought all I had to do was depend on everyone else some leader. I should have done more but I didn't have the strength. It's my entire fault." Shikamaru assumed.

"What? Are you afraid of getting hurt?" Temari questioned, Shikamaru walking away from the Wind-Mistress.

"Shikamaru Nara. A girl disrespects you like that and you're just going to take it and walk away?" Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father, asked.

"Yes. Standing around arguing is not my thing it is something that girls like to do." Shikamaru answered.

"And what are you Shikamaru? Not a man that is for sure, as far as I can see you are a coward. You think that if you can quit that missions will stop? Someone has got to do it. You're comrades will be sent on other missions with someone else leading them and they will still face the same risks. Some of them might not make it, ones you could've saved if you had been there to lead them. How are you going to feel then Shikamaru? You have a chance to reflect on you're mistakes and learn from them to make yourself a better leader. You won't help any of your friends by running away. Instead you should be trying to make yourself stronger for their sake, so that the next mission goes perfectly and everyone comes home safe. The choice, Shikamaru, is simple. You're either a leader or a coward. So what is it going to be?! Which are you?" Shikaku stated as the operating room's light went off and Tsunade came out of the room.

"Chouji Akimichi is going to be just fine," Tsunade reported with a grin, "The antidote worked. The extermination of cells caused by the pill's effects has been arrested. Huh. I could bot have done it without you're help Shikaku, the Nara Clan's sacred Medicine guide was invaluable. The work that went into that manual, the research, well it is quite impressive to say the least."

"Thank you." The brown-haired jounin responded gratefully as Shizune came rushing into view.

"Lady Tsunade! Neji Hyuga is safe his condition has stabilized and I have just heard that Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have returned and been examined. Naruto and Sasuke's injuries are serious but neither of their cases is life-threatening. They are going to be okay." Shizune announced.

"Huh. Just two. Shikamaru you're mission was a success but the most important thing is that everyone is alive. Good Work." Tsunade called.

"Next time….next time the mission….will go perfectly…" Shikamaru vowed as tears ran down his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Orochimaru's base-

"So where is Sasuke-kun Kabuto? He did get here right?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"I am afraid to tell you this lord Orochimaru but Sasuke Uchiha was retrieved by a team of four gennin and one chuunin….Also all five members of the Sound Five are…..dead." Kabuto reported cautiously.

"How dare they?! I sent my personal bodyguards after my Uchiha and they were each defeated! How could mere gennin defeat Jounin-level ninja Kabuto?!" Orochimaru roared angrily, his plans of learning every Ninjutsu destroyed.  
"Jirobo was overpowered by Chouji Akimichi after eating an Akimichi food pill. Tayuya was buried under 200 500-lb pound trees by Temari of the Desert's Wind attack. Sakon and Ukon both fell to the puppetry of Kankuro of the Desert and Kiba Inuzuka. Kidoumaru was killed by Neji Hyuga's Eight Trigrams 64 palms and Kimmimaru died of lung cancer and over-exertion of chakra." Kabuto answered calmly.

"They will pay dearly for doing this to me!!!" Orochimaru vowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Konohagakure no Sato: Council room-

"Now with all the _available_ council-members here we shall move on to today's business." Homura called silencing the others in the room as his teammate came forward.

"Today's business is to decide if Naruto Uzumaki should be banished from the Leaf Village…..forever." Koharu added, getting cheers from the council-members present--all civilians.

"All raise you're hands if you vote 'Aye'." Homura ordered as every single hand was raised to his order.

"It seems that Naruto Uzumaki has been by the council of Konohagakure." Koharu whispered happily.

"Now finally we can be rid of that fool's only heir." Homura agreed, also whispering.

_'Whoever thought that the Fourth Hokage would dream of a world of peace. To bad that dream can never come true in a world of ninja.'_ Both elders thought.

* * *

A/N: Author's Note:

How did you like it? If you did can you please review?

Author and Naruto characters poof into existence....along with Nine Lawyers.

Naruto: Huh? What is going on here?

Lawyers: And why can't we sue....sue.....sue.....sue

Author: Becuase I control the events in this story and I will not fall like my fellow Author--Jk-019.

Lawyers: Sue! SUE! How did you know?!

Author: Becuase he introduced me to this site....

Naruto: What are these guys talking about?

Shikamaru: I need to find out more.


End file.
